Linked
by Daxius X
Summary: 6 Years After The Events Which Led to The Return of the Supers, Violet, aka. InvisiGirl, is now a solo Super defending her own piece of MetroCity. But with her NonOffensive Powers, and the recent crimespree, she may need to enlist help...
1. Prologue

Linked

Chapter One

Difficulties

* * *

A/N; Everyone, I am really desperate for some superhero names! I can't think of any decent ones! If you have a good one, share it!

* * *

6 Years after the Events which led to the Return of the Supers 

IncredoBile 2 Computer Data-Bank, Information Received!

Uploading...

Quarenary Bank

15:12 hours, and counting...

Hostage/Robbery in Progress

Do You Wish To Intercept?

There was a slight whirring as the seat swivels back. A female figure waits patiently as a hood extracts from the car, enveloping her. The car itself is meanwhile changing, the windows slowly tinting, the headlights folding back and being replaced with sleeker, adjustable ones. The car starts to lower itself, and slowly melds into a much more aerodynamic shape. Two small but powerful-looking boosters appear from the sides of the car. An extra layer of (probably bulletproof) glass covers the original panes. The front bumper slides off and reveals an array of formidable weaponry. Inside the car a small control panel slides out just in front of the parking brake, which moves backwards slightly to make room. The hood retracts, revealing the female figure in an athletic costume. The seat moves back to an upright position, and the figure swiftly plunges her arms into two sockets. When she pulls them out again, two black, shiny elbow length gloves have attached themselves to her. The figure double checks everything now, and if you look carefully, it almost seems as if she disappears from sight for a split second. The Quarenary Bank can just be seen down the road now.

Super-Suit Engaged. You are now at your Destination. Have a Nice Day, Violet.


	2. Bank Robbers

Violet Parr, alias InvisiGirl, slammed her foot on the brake and skidded to a halt outside the Quarenary Bank. She opened the door and stepped out, one hand sticking her mask on.

"Look! It's InvisiGirl!" yelled a little girl from the other side of the street, but she could barely be heard over the ringing alarms of the bank. Violet stepped through the front door easily, and surveyed the scene.

There was shattered glass all over the floor, and customers and employees on the ground crouching in fear. Five masked men with some sort of guns in their hands stood over them, and they turned to her.

They saw nothing.

Violet stepped forward towards them, her boots crunching glass underneath them.

"Put down your weapons, and nobody gets hurt," she said plaintively, and the masked men whipped their heads around, looking for the now-invisible young woman.

Violet walked closer, bringing up a force field as one of the bank robbers got skittish and raised his gun. The energy bullets were absorbed into it harmlessly.

Violet went up to him and gave him an upper cut to the chin, knocking him out. The other men cocked their guns and aimed, but she was already somewhere else.

Two of the robbers now put down their guns and knelt down on the floor, trembling, and Violet brought up a force field around them and handcuffed them. The other two were backing away, trying to figure out how to escape with their stolen money.

Violet snuck up on the fourth robber, and knocked him out from behind. The last one, clearly the boss, reached down and grabbed a woman from the floor, and lifted his gun to her head.

"Show yourself, or the lady gets it!" he yelled.

Violet became visible again, and put her hands out soothingly. "Now, now," she said. "There's no need to bring hostages into this."

The last bank robber wouldn't budge. "I'll shoot, I swear it! Don't come any closer!"

Violet stopped moving towards him. '_This is going to be tricky,'_ she thought. She dropped her hands to her sides.

"What are you doing? Put those hands up!" shouted the robber. Violet flicked her hands up and created a force field around the woman, blocking the robber's gun. The robber pointed at Violet and pulled the trigger, and Violet realised her mistake: she couldn't protect herself _and_ the woman at the same time!

Violet flinched as the bullets streaked towards her, and ducked, one of the bullets grazing her hair. She charged forward and kicked the robber in the gut, and he released the hostage. She kicked him again in the side of the head, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Violet let out a sigh of relief, and sat down, panting, the wail of police sirens coming closer.

* * *

Violet drove silently, lost in her thoughts. '_I nearly died today,'_ she thought. _'My powers aren't active or offensive. It was only by pure luck that those bullets missed me...'_

She pulled in to the driveway of the family home, visiting like she did every Sunday. She was still lost in her thoughts however.

'_I think... I think I need to enlist some help...'_


End file.
